What Happened That Night
by BlackHowling77
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. Curiosity Killed The Cat

A/N: Yeah, I know I said a week, but it's amazing. I'm like hooked. Not having anything new for you guys was killing me. So, here's a new one. If you like, review, if you don't, keep it to yourself. I'm so excited!

* * *

Gabriella never thought it would happen. Never thought it was even remotely possible. Yet, there she was, storming down an empty street of the city, tears running down her face, at two o'clock in the morning

"A blond," she laughed to herself. She had always known he would betray her for a blond. Sharpay's childhood love for him making her on edge around every blond in the world. A little voice in the back of her head had always told her that she was never going to be good enough for him. Still, the thought of him with someone else was ripping her heart out. She had truly loved him, she still loved him, but the feeling, obviously wasn't going to be returned.

She stopped to take a breath. Her chest hurt and she sent a hand over her heart, grabbing the fabric of her black long sleeve shirt. She sent her other hand to the brick wall next to her as she hunched over, trying to get a hold of herself. Her uncontrolled pants and half sobbs invaded the silence of the night around her.

She thought back to the party she had been at only hours before. She had never really liked parties in high school. She had known college would be no different. She had gone only to see him, for he was the one hosting it. "To celebrate the end of classes and a whole month of freedom," is what he had called it.

The loud music had assaulted her as she reached his apartment door, and it took forever for someone to open it, her knocks not loud enough to overcome the music. The moment she had entered she had felt uncomfortable. Some many faces entered her line of vision, and she was unable to recognize any of them. She pushed through the mass of bodies until she had heard his voice. Turning a corner she had found him advancing with open arms to a blond women. She watched as his lips found each cheek of the mysterious girl and then Gabriella's body froze. Troy had pulled away from the blond; his crystal blue eyes filled with something Gabriella thought only belonged to herself. Love. His fingers were intertwined in hers as he laughed and smiled with her.

Gabriella blinked her eyes as she righted herself. She wanted the memory out of her head, it hurt every time she thought about it. She had run, naturally. Anything to get away from the inevitable.

She felt her silver Blackberry vibrate from her jean pocket, the ring tone muffled from the fabric.. She pulled it out and glanced at the screen. _Troy Bolton_. She exhaled in annoyance. It was the third time he had called. Her finger found the send button and the phone was placed to her ear.

"God, finally," his worried voice made her heart burst, "Where are you? Chad said you came, but then left in a hurry. Why didn't you stay? Why didn't you find me?"

Anger welled up, "You were a little preoccupied when I saw you," she bit out.

"What do you mean?" he was on the defensive, "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean what's wrong?" she yelled. "I saw you with her!"

"With who?" his voice was filled with confusion. His defiance was only making her anger rise.

"The blond girl you were all over at the party!" she yelled into the tiny cell phone, tears returning to her eyes.

"What?" his voice was shocked, then he groaned and got a hold of himself, "No, Gabriella, its not what you think. You're confused-."

She cut him off, "Last time I checked Bolton, I wasn't blind!" She could almost feel his pain at the use of his last name, "I know what I saw. You couldn't keep your hands off her!"

"No, Gabriella, please," he was pleading now, "Come back and let me explain. I don't want you out there and alone. Its dangerous."

"Don't concern yourself with me Bolton," she ordered, the conversation was making her heart hurt, "go back to enjoying your party. Your freedom."

"Gabriella," his pleading was turning into begging, "You know I would never hurt you."

"To late," She whispered out, "you already have, its over," she dropped the cell phone from her ear and ended the call.

Her body was shaking and she let herself slide down to the sidewalk. Confusion hit her. He had tried so hard to explain something that could not be explained. She saw him with another women, how could he explain that?

Gabriella's head shot up as she heard strong voices from the ally next to her. She picked herself off the ground and hesitantly went to glance around the corner. Her eyes grew wide.

Four men inhabited the small ally. One was on the ground and Gabriella's breath caught when she saw his uniform. He was a cop. The other three men were standing over the cop, taunting and kicking out at him.

"Where's the payment Hunter?" The biggest of the three barked out as his foot landed in the cops stomach. The man was at least two hundred pounds of pure muscle and very tan, or black? Gabriella couldn't tell in the darkness. The other two were somewhat shorter and less muscular, one pail as white, the other as dark as the first.

"I told you," the cop on the ground pleaded, blood running form his nose, "I need more time, I don't have it yet."

The man kicked out again, "That's the wrong answer," the two smaller men laughing at the helplessness of the cop. "Maybe you'll get it faster if I pay a visit to dear Haley," Gabriella saw the cop freeze, his eyes growing wide with fear, "Or what about, sweet, little, Sarah?"

The cop spoke, his voice stronger than it should be in his present situation, "You leave my family alone."

Gabriella inched closer, hiding behind a dumpster close to the entrance of the ally. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had to get help, but for some reason she was rooted to the spot. Her body wouldn't let her leave the man, but it wasn't like she could help him. Yeah, she had taken self-defense lessons and a little bit of karate after what had happened three years ago, but still, the man was huge, and she was outnumbered.

She glanced around the corner of the dumpster. The cop, Hunter, was still on the ground, but now the two smaller men were kicking out, the other man a few feet away, a small cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Yeah," the mans voice was harsh, "he doesn't have the money,' he turned to look at the cop, a small smile spreading across his lips, "Understood."

Gabriella froze at the sigh of the smile; she had seen something like it once before, the smile of pure evil still haunted her dreams on occasion. She already knew what was going to happen before the man pulled out the black handgun.

"It seems like your services are no longer needed," the gun was raised, and she inhaled and then immediately hid behind the dumpster, both hands over her mouth. _Real smooth_, a voice in her head chastised. She relaxed when she heard the two smaller men continue beating the cop. They had not heard her.

She shifted to the balls of her feet, her black and white chucks ready for the burst of speed. Making a run for it was the only option. Even if they did see her, she would be long gone before they decided to follow. She pushed power into her legs before she was fully upright, her knees bent and ready.

She powered one foot forward; her right arm pumping backwards as her left went forward, clawing at the air. She only got two steps when a hand clasped onto her right wrist, an iron grip cutting off the circulation immediately. Her momentum was still carrying her forward as the hand roughly jerked back, her feet leaving the ground as her body was pulled backwards. Her right shoulder slid out slightly, but shifted back in place when her back met the hard ground of the ally. The wind was knocked from her lungs, and stars danced in front of her vision, her head swimming.

Her eyes stared up into the black sky, then, a figure invaded her vision. The huge man from before, and she could now tell that he was black. He was leaning over her, his insanely white teeth glowing in the dark. She stared up into his eyes, hers flashing with rage as he smiled the smile she hated.

"Curiosity killed the cat, my dear," his deep voice was laughing at her.

_Shit!_

* * *

A/N: Yeah, she's caught again. I know, hate me, do whatever, but she's a fighter this time. And believe me, its going to be fun writing that part. Who is the blond woman Troy was with, you ask? Not telling! 


	2. The Sister

A/N: MackenziWeasley- I'm glad you liked Test of the Impossible! I was afraid; really afraid, no one would, it being so out of genre and violent for a high school musical fic. But I guess I was wrong, lol.

And yes, this is gonna be a Troy Gabriella story, it's the only thing I know how to write. lol. You guys might also want to read Test of the Impossible, it will fill you in on all the references.

* * *

Troy glared at the tiny cell phone, the blank screen making him roll his eyes. _Why was she being so difficult?_ He had been offering an explanation, something he thought she had wanted, but…she was just being so difficult! He let an annoyed sigh escape his lips, then, he was being pulled around. He glanced down to see a hand grasped around his right wrist, over his yellow Live**strong** band.

"Troy, did you not hear me?" the blond girl behind him asked, her eyes just as blue as his. She glanced down to his wrist, where her hand rested, her eyebrows furrowing, "I've been holding onto your arm for forever, did you not feel it?"

His eyes brightened when she let out a little gasp, her eyes falling on the scars above and below his right elbow. He smiled, there was so mush to tell her, so much time to catch up on.

"What? What happened?" she asked in shock, her blue eyes looking at his face for answers.

"That story will have to wait for later," he smiled at her, placing both his hands on her shoulders, "Right now, I have to go and find my girlfriend."

"You were arguing," she whispered, "Was it because of me?"

"Can't answer that, but go and ask Chad what happened, he'll probably tell the story better than I can," he smiled as he made his way to the door, the party ending some time ago, "Trust me, sis, I'll fill in the gaps when I get back. I'll even introduce you to the love of my life."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gabriella was pulled off the ground with tremendous force and she felt her shoulder complain as she was thrown back into the middle of the dark ally. She rolled and came to a stop on her hands and knees, getting the attention of the two men who had been preoccupied with the cop. She shot to her feet and backed away from the oncoming men, her heals meeting the side of the cop, who was still lying on the ground.

"How long were you standing there?" the pale man asked from beside his grinning buddy. She didn't answer, just glared at them.

"I'm thinking long enough," the black man boomed out, his teeth still showing in the night behind his smile.

She risked a glance down to the cop, and his eyes found hers. So much was said through the tiny contact. He was surprised, for what were the odds of someone actually running across the little tussle. Guilt was written across his bruised face, his eyes saying that he was sorry she was dragged into his problems. He was scared, but not for himself. He was scared for her. His eyes shone with worry for her well being as she faced the men who had attacked him.

She blinked her eyes as she receded into her mind, reciting every self defense and karate class she had ever participated in. She glanced back to the men, not one of them looked flexible, so there was definitely not a kick heading her way. Her sensei had always told her that men who prized power preferred punches, them not having the coordination or flexibility to throw a well executed kick. She took a breath, at least she new their first move.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" the smaller black man asked, his body tensing up for the answer.

"What do you think," the bigger man sneered, "we'll take care of both of them. Then pay a visit to Hunters family and finish the job."

Gabriella's finger twitched. These men were exactly the same as Chase Barker, taking advantage of people and their weaknesses for their loved ones. She hated people like them with a passion. Her anger was rising and an unexpected feeling of protectiveness welled up inside of her. She inched in front of the injured cop as the three men smiled.

"What are you doing?" a strangled pant from below made her look down. His eyes were wide in confusion, his mouth opening and closing as if he was going to say more. The only thing she could do was giver him a reassuring smile before glancing up again.

"What are you planning to do?" the black man laughed out, opening his arms wide and looking around, "You're outnumbered and alone?"

"Am I supposed to fear you?" she asked, a smile playing across her lips.

"Yes, my dear," the man was no longer smiling, his lips set in a grim frown, "you should fear us."

The pale man lunged forward, his fist flying towards her face. She relaxed, almost sighing mentally, she was expecting the move. She got control and forced her reflexes to move at the last moment, catching the man around the wrist. A grimace crossed her face as the past flashed through her mind, the move stirring up old memories. She forced her open palm on his elbow joint, feeling it collapse inward on itself.

The albino mans eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open, a scream caught in his throat. Gabriella grabbed him by the shoulders and placed her lower leg behind his. Pushing hard on his shoulder, he tripped over her outstretched leg, crashing down to the black asphalt. His head hit the ground with a sickening crack and his eyes rolled back into his head.

A war cry from the side made her fall back, her eyes falling on the rushing smaller black man. The opening of the alleyway was to her back and she pushed forward, sliding past the man's outstretched fist. She smiled, she had mastered the one thing these men hadn't, self control. She felt the wind pass by her cheek as she rammed her knee into the man's unprotected stomach. He choked, the wind gone from his lungs and she took the moment to slam her elbow into the back of his head. He went lip mid-fall and crashed face first onto the black alleyway.

Even the greatest martial artist was at a disadvantage when he or she lost control. She was taught by her sensei, that being a young woman, she may not possess the physical strength to outmatch her opponent, but she could have the mental strength. It was the only thing keeping her alive at the moment and she smiled mentally.

Gabriella turned and took in a deep breath, bouncing on the balls of her feet. She couldn't believe that it had actually worked, mental strength or not, two where down. All that time dedicated to self defense and karate, she took a mental note to thank her sensei if she ever saw him again. She almost laughed out loud, but held it back when she registered that the last man wasn't running away in shock. Granted, he did look a little surprise, but his eyes were cold, colder than they had been before. Gabriella tilted her head to the side, his eyes held something else, regret.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into." he threatened with a stern, almost regretful tone, "You're standing on very thin ice."

"Ice? Really?" she smiled and looked to the ground, all she saw was black asphalt. Her eyes found the cop once again, he was still on the ground, but he had propped himself up on his elbows. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, surprise written all over his battered face. She glanced away and up, the smile still on her face.

"It's about to break," the massive man informed, his mouth set in a line.

She narrowed her eyes, "don't worry, I know how to swim."

"For your sake, I hope so," the massive man smiled, his white teeth glowing again in the dark. Gabriella's heart skipped a beat, she was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to be smiling. His hand found his packet as he lunged forward, faster than she had expected for someone his size. She just saw the sliver glint of a blade before her entire world was invaded by black.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His blue eyes scanned the empty streets. Where could she have gone at three o'clock in the morning? Not far, he told himself as he made his way down the sidewalk. His hands were shoved deep into his jean pockets, his AU sweatshirt keeping his body warm in the chilly night.

Troy Bolton was annoyed.

Gabriella hadn't answered her phone the last three time he had called, whether she could answer, and just wasn't. Or the alternative. He shook his head, his blond hair shaking in the night. He had lived through that once in his life, and that one time was enough. God would not curse him again.

He paused, his head shooting up. It was faint, but he had heard a voice on the wind. A deep voice, nothing like Gabriella's. He shook it off, continuing his pace down the sidewalk. Another voice cut through the night, making the young boy's blood run cold, his blue eyes going wide.

He was running before he registered the action, his legs pumping; mind willing his body to go faster. His breath puffed out in barley visible puffs before his face. He would enter light, then leave it as he streaked passed the street lamps, passing no one on the streets.

No one but him had heard the scream.

No one but him had heard Gabriella scream.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, giving him a sister is the easy way out. But I thought it was a good conflict starter, and I want Troy Bolton to be more complicated than just the Cute Basketball Player. He's not going to have the perfect family, he's not going to have the perfect relationship, however much I hate writing the two feuding, and he's going to have one hell of a battle to fight.

And Gabriella's putting those self-defense classes to the test! You really don't have to know a lot, just have self control.

Sorry it took a little longer, but I'll update faster, I promise! I like that you like to review!


	3. Cut Through The Night

_LAST TIME-_

_He was running before he registered the action, his legs pumping; mind willing his body to go faster. His breath puffed out in barley visible puffs before his face. He would enter light, then leave it as he streaked passed the street lamps, passing no one on the streets._

_No one but him had heard the scream._

_No one but him had heard Gabriella scream._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His chest was burning as he ran, screaming for the oxygen his tired body didn't have. He had been farther from her than he had imagined. The scream had obviously ricocheted off the buildings in the practically empty city. He glanced up to the night sky, the stars shining without care. It was ironic that such a beautiful night would have him running in fear.

He paused at the end of an empty street, his ears searching for the slightest bit of noise that shouldn't be there. The light from the overhead lamp post made him squint into the darkness that surrounded him, the silence making a shiver run down his spine. Nothing. He waited longer, precious seconds ticking by, all the while his mined praying for the slightest bit of noise.

His eyes narrowed as his body automatically shot forward into the darkness. It was faint, but he had heard something or someone connect with metal, the low ringing catching his attention.

He turned a corner and slowed to a trot. There was commotion coming from the alley a block in front of him. He hesitated for the slightest moment, his brows pushing together. What if it wasn't Gabriella? What if he was stumbling into someone else's problem? What if he was blindingly running into danger that could be avoided?

The questions were pushed from his mind as he grew closer, her determined voice catching his ears. She was out of breath and he could hear her gasp with the strain of holding something heavy. He placed his hand against the edge of the alley, tilting his head around the side.

His blue eyes flashed with rage as he roared.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She didn't know why she had screamed. Maybe it was a normal reaction. Someone's pressing forward on you with a knife in their hand and you scream. It was a perfectly normal reaction.

But then again, showing your enemy that you were scared almost sealed your fate. By showing fear, you give them the edge they need to overcome you, your strength, and your self control. Your only advantage was washed away in an instant.

Her sensei's words echoed almost frustratingly in her head as the man lunged forward. Gabriella rolled to the side, reflex taking over.

The action wasn't fast enough.

She bit her lip as the blade cut through the skin of her right arm. Her eyes shut as she stumbled sideways, the pain making her vision turn a sharp white for a moment. Her shoulder slammed into the dumpster and she slid to the ground, her left hand grabbing the wound on her right. She could feel blood running through her fingers, but she pit back the whimper.

She looked past the black man and found the cop. He was trying to get up, his face set in determination to help her.

"Get out of here!" she yelled in frustration. She had entered this alley to help him. If they both were to die, her involvement would have been for nothing. He stopped and stared at her, his mouth opening and closing in surprise, his dark brown eyes wanting to help her.

"Stop worrying about his life," the black man taunted, his white teeth glowing in the night as he nodded towards the cop, "and start worrying about your own." His foot shot forward, slamming into the dumpster as Gabriella rolled to the side. In one swift motion, she rolled, grabbed a piece of a shattered bottle and was on her feet.

Her right arm hung limply by her side, blood dripping from her fingertips. She had to end this fast before she bleed to death. _That sounds like a good plan_, her mind screamed at her. The man advanced forward, and Gabriella shifted back. The sharp glass was concealed in her left hand, and she didn't think he had noticed her pick it up.

She could let him get close enough. Giving him the security that he was staying a step ahead of her, and then she could attack, catch him off guard and maybe buy them some time. Her hand gripped around the tiny piece of glass, reassuring her that she did in fact have a weapon.

The black man smiled and shot forward, again, faster than she had anticipated. He was on her in an instant, the knife shooting towards her. Her eyes went wide, she had forgotten about that. She willed both of her arms to catch the man's wrist as they both went to the ground.

His strength was insane.

The tip of the knife penetrated her right shoulder before she could even give resistance, her grip tightening around his wrist. His eyes went wide in surprise as he felt the glass come in contact with his skin, then he smiled and all she could do was glare up into his amused eyes.

"You're putting up more of a fight then I had expected," he breathed onto her face as he pressed forward a little. The tip dug deeper and Gabriella gritted her teeth. She had wanted to let him get close, but not _this_ close. She could smell the alcohol on his breath and he carried the smallest hint of marijuana. _Great, what the hell did I get myself into?_

She felt the blood flow from her arm increase as she strained to keep his hunger for violence at bay, but her strength was waning, her right arm already falling numb. Then, a feeling washed over her, and she turned her head to the opening of the alleyway.

She could have cried at the sight of him. His pure blue eyes filled with confusion, then protectiveness, then rage and fury. Her anger for Troy Bolton was washed away in an instant as he roared at the man currently pinning her to the ground.

It was the distraction that she had been praying for.

The man's monstrous strength faltered for an instant, but that instant became his downfall. His grip loosened around the knife and she thrust towards his inner arm. The small piece of glass in her left hand cut deep into his right arm, finding his brachial artery.

His eyes went wide and he reeled backwards, the tip of the knife ripping from her shoulder. The metal clattered to the ground as his hands went to his arm, blood rushing through his fingertips. She almost smiled, but her face dropped as his furious eyes froze her. He lunged forward, a last attempt to end her life.

She was frozen to the spot, but blond hair invaded from the side, a foot connecting with the side of the raging mans head. He flew away from her, rolled, and then came to a stop at the back of the alley, his body covered in darkness.

Her vision swam and she remembered to breathe and strong hands pulled her up. Her eyes focused on his and she gave him a small smile.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" he asked, his voice almost cracking. Was it his destiny to not be able to protect her? Was he never going to be there for her?

"I'm fine Troy, I didn't need your help," she said, pushing him away and starting towards the cop. He was still on the ground, his mouth hung open as he glanced from her to Troy.

Gabriella stopped as her world tilted and spun, her right arm going completely numb. Strong hands wrapped around her shoulder as she staggered forward, Troy's curses entering her mind.

"Shit," he exclaimed as he turned her to face him, his eyes going wide at the blood running down her right arm, "Gabriella, you're bleeding!"

"I'm fine," she whispered out.

"It's deep, Gabriella, we have to get you to a hospital," his blue eyes were filled with concern his hand pulling back the fabric of her black long sleeve shirt to get a better look.

"You can't take her to a hospital," a voice said from the ground. The cop was picking himself up, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"And why the hell not!" Troy demanded as he slipped his arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"They'll be looking for her now that she's involved," he answered with saddened eyes, glancing at the three unconscious men on the ground, "They own the hospitals, it wouldn't be safe."

"Hunter," Gabriella addressed him, her eyes focusing on the three cops that stood in front of her. She paused, she was pretty sure there weren't supposed to be three cops. "What's going on?"

"I can't tell you here," he whispered out, his eyes breaking contact with the two teens, "But I do have a cruiser around the corner, I can take you anywhere you want."

Gabriella shifted her gaze up to Troy, his blue eyes showing annoyance. He took a breath and she felt frustration roll off of him in waves. They stood in the darkness of the alley for what seemed like hours before a groan from the ground made the group look down.

The albino man was waking up.

Gabriella's tired eyes found Troy and he gave her a soft, reassuring smile. "I know a friend that can help us; he doesn't live far from here." The cop gave him a hesitant look, almost not trusting the blue eyed boy.

"Don't worry, we can trust him. He's saved our lives before."


	4. Casualties of War

A/N: First off, IM SORRY! So long, I know, and I'm mad at myself for letting three weeks pass and no new chapter. I don't even think I have a quality excuse, school, soccer, procrastination, and dare I say it, writers block!! AHHH, I know!! But I think I got it all sorted out, and hopefully this will be as good as Test of the Impossible, but who knows.

So it is official, this is a sequel. There was just so much background that I wanted to put in; I had to make it a sequel. But anyway, new chapter, enjoy!!

(ps)- I like that you like to review!

_

* * *

_

_LAST TIME-_

_Gabriella's tired eyes found Troy and he gave her a soft, reassuring smile. "I know a friend that can help us; he doesn't live far from here." The cop gave him a hesitant look, almost not trusting the blue eyed boy._

"_Don't worry; he's saved our lives before."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Troy followed Hunter out of the alleyway, Gabriella's arm draped over his shoulder. She was staggering, her balance completely off, whether it was from exhaustion or blood loss, his blue eyes couldn't tell. She was panting, her eyes half open. A strong feeling of déjà vu hit him, helplessness leading the way.

He shook his head, "how could this happen again, I promised her that I wouldn't let this happen again," his voice was low and quick, but he assured himself that the current situation was not as bad as last time. Troy looked up and found Hunter eyeing him with a mix of uncertainty and sadness.

"It's just over here," the cop motion to around the corner. They turned and sure enough, an unmarked police car rested against the curb. Hunter jumped to the back door and opened it for Troy as he pulled Gabriella in next to him. Her head rolled and rested against his shoulder, her breath showing in the cold air of the car.

"Where to?" Hunter asked as he pulled himself into the front seat and turned on the ignition.

"Artemis Subdivision, its a few minutes away." Troy replied as he shrugged off his sweatshirt and ripped the bottom of his grey t-shirt.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella whispered out as she rocked away from him.

"I have to stop the bleeding, Gabriella." He stated reaching for her bleeding arm, "It's the only useful thing I can do right now." He ignored her small hiss of pain as he tightened the cloth around her arm, the blood soaking into the fabric faster than he anticipated.

"Where are we going? What's in Artemis Subdivision?" She asked looking up into his blue eyes.

"You don't remember," he asked smiling. Her eyes flashed with anger and his smile only widened. At least she felt good enough to be angry with him again, although he wasn't sure if that was a good thing. She opened her mouth, and then closed it as her eyes widened.

"Not what. But who," she answered, her face relaxing as she laid her head against the backseat. She took a deep breath, almost assuring herself that she was going to be fine now, "Andrew."

The car jerked to a stop at a red light, Hunter turning around in the front seat, "Who's Andrew?" he asked, his eyes filled with confusion, "And you keep referencing to a, "last time", what last time?"

"How long have you been a cop?" Troy asked.

"What does that have anything to do with my question?" the man rounded, looking a little offended.

"Hunter, just answer the question," Gabriella whispered out. Her eyes were half open again, breaths coming in shallow and slow. She moved her left hand up to her right. The blood had soaked through the makeshift bandage and it was starting to run down her arm again.

"Four years. Again, why is that relevant?"

Troy eyes moved from Gabriella's calm face to the annoyed one of Hunter. "Do you remember, like," Troy paused, thinking about how much time had passed since that damned day, "Three years ago."

"Red Wolf Lake," Hunter cut in, his eyes a little wide, "You're **those** kids?" he paused and almost smiled, "Wow." He spoke the word like he was in the presence of greatness, not two teens that had almost been killed before they graduated high school.

"You say it like where famous or something," Gabriella said, her eyes closed and her head tilted back on the seat.

"Well, I just, wow." The cop stammered out as he returned his focus to the road. They were growing close to the subdivision; a high stone wall to the cars left assured them of that.

"Believe me, **wow**, isn't quite the right word to describe that moment of our lives," Troy put in, staring out the window and avoiding the gaze of Hunters eyes in the rear view mirror.

"Well, I didn't mean it like that," Hunter apologized, "Its just that I watched the trial on TV and, I don't know, you two made me feel like being a cop was a good thing. Men like Chase Barker," Gabriella shifted uncomfortably next to Troy, "shouldn't be allowed to live freely in this world. He destroyed what being a human being stood for."

"I'm glad our near death experience made you feel all warm and fuzzy inside," Gabriella's voice held a bit of sarcasm, but she was smiling.

"You're quick for being a half unconscious teen," Hunter rounded, smiling back into the rear view mirror.

"I'm twenty, not a teen, and I do what I can," she mumbled out as her head rolled to rest against Troy's shoulder. His blue eyes flashed with fear, then he relaxed when her soft breathing entered his ears. She was sleeping.

"Turn up hear and it's the white one on the left," he pointed out to Hunter.

"Wow," the car came to a crawl as Hunter passed mansion upon mansion in Artemis Subdivision. "I'm liking your friend."

"Yeah, well," Troy paused, the last time he had visited Andrew was in the summer for a barbecue, and the houses seemed to be getting bigger every year, "He's good at his job."

Hunter pulled the unmarked police car into the driveway of an extremely gorgeous house. The driveway was black asphalt leading up to a four-car garage. Andrew's pride and joy, his dark blue Aston Martin Vanquish S, rested in the driveway. His wife's black Lexus was just visible under one of the half closed garage doors.

The marble path leading up to Andrews's front door was lined with beautiful potted plants and forest green shrubs. The front door was a whole other masterpiece. Hand carved angels where imbedded in the wooden frame. A glass door was placed over the blood red wooden door, a golden knocker rested in the center, perfectly.

Four columns defined the front of the house, three stories of windows littering the front. Ivy crawled up the columns, making the house seem old and ancient. Expensive, hand crafted benches framed the front door on either side.

Troy couldn't help but smile. For some reason he felt safe here. Maybe it was the ten foot wall surrounding the Subdivision, or the fact that anything suspicious would be reported to the homeowners association immediately. He had been to Andrew's house several times, getting to know the neighbors just for that reason, they wouldn't report him.

Gabriella shifted when they came to a stop in the driveway, her dark eyes opening. Troy smiled down at her and opened the car door, the cold air smacking into his unprotected face. He pulled her out beside him and draped her uninjured arm over his shoulder. They hobbled up the path and to the front door, Hunter at their back.

Troy's hand reached for the doorbell hidden on the side of the doorframe, and the soft tune played from inside the house. Muffled steps where heard, and a familiar voice mumbling something angry and annoyed. The door was opened and Andrew Davidson stood in the doorway.

"Troy!" his face held anger for only a moment, "What are you doing-," he cut himself off when he glanced to Gabriella draped over the boys shoulder, strong surprise then worry entering his soft features. "Hurry and get out of the cold."

"Thanks Andrew," Troy replied taking a step into the residence.

"Gabriella, we need to stop meeting like this," Andrew smiled out as they entered into his house.

"I would really like that," she smiled out through half closed eyes. She glanced down to her arm, the blood dripping from her fingertips. "Sorry about your floor."

"I can clean it," the young man replied, he then turned and looked up the winding staircase, "Colleen! I need your help down here!" he turned back to Troy, "Get her into the kitchen."

The kitchen was the size of Troy's house, a large, black marble, island in the center. Troy walked to the table and pulled out a chair, but Andrew, in one swift motion, ripped off the tablecloth. He knelt down next to Gabriella, holding the semiconscious gaze of the young women.

"You're going to have to get on the table, I can't get a good look with your arm hanging with gravity. If you lay down, the bleeding will slow, and I'll be able to get a better look."

"I'm not going to lay down on your dining room table," Gabriella said shaking her head.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. I'm more worried about you right now," Andrew assured, helping Gabriella lay down on the table.

"Who are you?" Hunter broke the silence, his confused face making Troy smile.

Andrew stood, his eyes scanning over the confused cop, "I'm the doctor that handled Gabriella's surgery," he paused, glancing to Troy for the assurance that this man was a friend, he continued when Troy nodded, "when Chase Barker kidnapped them three years ago. Troy's too, but his wasn't as much of a challenge."

"Hey. Cut it out, two years of PT was a challenge," Troy cut in, his voice sarcastically offended.

"Yeah, well, I though you said you weren't going to let this happen again," the doctor defensively rounded, his eyes going wide as Troy shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "Troy, I didn't mean it like that."

"No," Troy cut his apology off, "You're right, I should never have left her alone again."

"With our mind set on that, what exactly happened?" Andrew asked as he sat in one of the table chairs and ran his finger over the wound in Gabriella's arm. The hole was big enough for the doctor to get a look, but he ripped the fabric of the long-sleeved shirt off anyway.

"There goes my favorite shirt," Gabriella mumbled from on top of the table.

"I'll buy you a new one," Andrew assured as he inched closer to the wound, "Just relax for me, this might hurt a little." Gabriella nodded and closed her eyes again, swallowing as she took a shallow breath.

"She saved my life," Hunter stated, his eyes softening at the sate of his savior.

"She saved you?" Troy asked, taking a step closer to the cop, "From what?"

"From Who. I owed money to the wrong people. They cornered me in that alley, and then she was just, there," Hunter explained, then smiled, "I've never seen anyone fight like that."

"She did get pretty good at self-defense after what happened, her mother thought it would be useful," Troy smiled down at her.

"I enjoy cutting the brachial arteries of older, drunk and high men," she smiled weakly, "Number one on my things to do list."

"I thank you for saving my life," Hunter inclined his head, "But you should have just left me. You're now in the same trouble I'm in."

The kitchen fell silent; everyone's gaze was on Hunter. He had found something very interesting on the floor and was continuing to stare at it.

"What kind of trouble would that be Hunter," Troy asked, his anger rising.

"She's walked into the middle of a Gang War." The cop answered, his voice filled with sadness and fear.


	5. Clash Of The Titans

_LAST TIME-_

"_I thank you for saving my life," Hunter inclined his head, "But you should have just left me. You're now in the same trouble I'm in._

_The kitchen fell silent; everyone's gaze was on Hunter. He had found something very interesting on the floor and was continuing to stare at it._

"_What kind of trouble would that be Hunter," Troy asked, his anger rising._

"_She's walked into the middle of a Gang War." The cop answered, his voice filled with sadness and fear._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What?" Troy broke the silence settling over the kitchen, "a Gang War?"

Hunter spun on his heals and paced to the other side of the island before answering, "Yes, Troy, a Gang War."

"I haven't heard anything about this," Andrew said from beside Gabriella, "You would think this kind of thing would be all over the news."

"You would think," Hunter answered, glancing to the opening of the kitchen as a tall blond woman entered. She was carrying a first aid kit and paused when she found the many bodies inhabiting her kitchen.

"Oh my god, Gabriella!" she yelled in surprise upon finding the young woman on her kitchen table, "What happened?" she asked out loud as she made her way towards her husband, scooting him out of the way so she could get a better look.

"Hunter was just filling us in on that, Colleen," Andrew answered as he tried to stay close to Gabriella, but Colleen stood firm, her hand flying over Gabriella's bleeding arm. The older woman turned and eyed the man on the other side of the island. Troy could tell by the way she stood, that she didn't trust him. Uncertainty was rolling off her tense shoulders in waves. Hunter gave no acknowledge of the woman's uncertainty as he continued.

"Like I was saying, a Gang War, but it's not a normal one," Hunter paused running his hand through his hair, "These two groups are the largest in the nation and their using Albuquerque as their playing field."

"Clash of the Titans," Troy whispered.

Hunter nodded and took a deep breath, a weak smile on his face, "Funny you should say it like that."

"Who are these people?" Colleen asked as she secured a bandage over Gabriella's wound. Andrew had given up trying to help his wife, the third smack on his prodding hand had told him to stop. He was now standing against the wall next to the entrance to the kitchen.

"The Olympians and The Titans." Hunter explained pacing around the kitchen island, "The Olympians reside from Albuquerque but the Titans are from California, Las Angeles to be more exact. They both don't normally make waves, it's not their style, but something lately has really pissed both of them off."

"Olympians and Titans?" Troy almost laughed out, "Sound kind of corny if you ask me."

"Laugh while you can," Hunters voice was dark and serious, his eyes boring into the young teen, "Those men we encountered in the alley were Olympians. Now that she's involved, they'll send Achilles after her and believe me, he lives up to the name."

"You've got to be kidding me," Troy shot back, "All she did was help you, how on earth did that get her into all of this! Why where you in that alley, Hunter! What do you have to do in all of this?"

The cop shifted uncomfortably on his feet, his head tilted down as his hair hung over his eyes.

"You said you owed them money, the Olympians, but that's not all, is it?" Troy asked in a whisper.

"I have a master in bio chemistry from UVA. After I graduated, I started my own business, researching different kinds of antibiotics and viruses, I was approached by the Olympians about two years ago, they said they would fund me if I could create a new virus to use against the Titans."

"You didn't," Andrew asked out loud, his eyes holding a little bit of surprise.

"Come on, getting the chance to take down one of the most powerful gangs in the nation was pretty appetizing," he paused glancing out one of the windows, "One night, while I was at home with my family, members of the Titans burst through my door. They threatened to kill my family if I didn't cooperate and make a new virus, one that the Titans could use against the Olympians."

"Wait, so you're like, double undercover," Gabriella's quiet voice whispered from the kitchen table. She was in the process of sitting up, Colleen's hand supporting her back.

"They had found out about my deal with the Olympians and instead of killing me, gave me an opportunity to save my family's life."

"So, the Olympians where attacking you because you owed them money for their own virus?" Andrew asked, eyebrows raised.

"I had asked for an advance two weeks ago, I have to pay them back if I ask for advances." Hunter answered shrugging his shoulders, "it was the last payment I needed anyway."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, "You're done with the virus?"

Hunter stopped, and for the first time since Troy had met the man, he smiled. But at that moment, Troy felt something bud in his stomach. He couldn't tell what the exact feeling was at the moment, but he knew that it wasn't good. His stomach was flipping, and he was getting nervous. No. it wasn't nervousness, it was fear.

"Yes, I finished it," Hunter said through white teeth, "I call it Ragnarök."

"Ragnarök," Andrew repeated, his head nodding, "It fits."

"What do you mean?" Gabriella asked as she swung her legs over the side of the table and hesitantly got to her feet.

Troy was the one to break the silence, "It's from Norse mythology, I learned about it in ancient history. It translates to: Death of the Gods."

"Very good, Troy," Hunter smiled.

"You aren't seriously going to give the Titans, Ragnarök, are you?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't worry. Ragnarök isn't an airborne virus, it has to be directly injected for it to work, any other way and it's harmless."

"So, being a cop, is like, what? A cover?" Colleen asked as she cleaned off the table of the bloody bandages.

"I joined it for the protection and information. I have access to all the official police records and I know more about both the Olympians and Titans than they think I do." Hunter answered making his way towards Gabriella. "I am thankful for your help, but I have to go, they will be suspicious if I'm not back in time."

With that, Hunter turned on his heals and made his way towards the door. Hi hand paused on the door knob and he glanced back over his shoulder. He smiled and titled his head in a nod. The look on his face made it seem like a goodbye, like Troy and Gabriella were never going to see him again.

"Come on kid, I'll give you two a ride home," Andrew offered as he closed the first aid kit and set it on the table.

Troy turned his blue eyes to Gabriella as the front door closed, relief flooding through his system. She turned to him, her eyes were soft at first, a silent thank you sliding between the two, then, they flashed with anger, like she had remembered something that was forgotten.

He groaned.

She couldn't possibly still be upset with him? His answer was her storming out of the kitchen, "Bolton, lets go." Her voice didn't waver with the past events of the early morning.

Andrew gave Troy a suspicious look, his eyes brightening as he smiled, "Trouble in paradise?" He asked as Colleen rolled her eyes and made her way through the kitchen to the stairs. The two men walked through the kitchen arch, finding Gabriella waiting at the door. She flashed a glare towards Troy before opening the door and walking out into the new day.

"You have no idea," the blue eyed boy replied as he followed his fuming girlfriend.


	6. So It Begins

_LAST TIME-_

_Andrew gave Troy a suspicious look, his eyes brightening as he smiled, "Trouble in paradise?" He asked as Colleen rolled her eyes and made her way through the kitchen to the stairs. The two men walked through the kitchen arch, finding Gabriella waiting at the door. She flashed a glare towards Troy before opening the door and walking out into the new day._

"_You have no idea," the blue-eyed boy replied as he followed his fuming girlfriend._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was a conversation Gabriella was trying to avoid. The close space of the Aston Martin didn't help her nerves. It was hard to avoid Troy when he was shoved up against the dash two feet in front of her. He had pushed the seat up as far as it could have gone, crushing himself, but securing enough floor space for Gabriella to fit comfortably.

She took a deep breath as questions raced through her mind. Why was he still being nice to her? If Troy was in fact with another woman, why had he come to find her? Why had his face reflected the fear it had held years ago? Why was he concerned for her? Why did it look like he still cared fro her?

She closed her eyes as Andrew shifted into gear, the car speeding past a minivan full of kids.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Andrew asked as he looked to Troy in the passenger seat, then into the rear view mirror. Gabriella could feel her friend's eyes on her, but she didn't open hers. She ignored the question, but she was caught off guard when Troy spoke.

"It was my fault," he answered, talking to Andrew as if she wasn't there. Anger flared in her for only a moment, long enough for her to figure out that he wasn't blaming her. He was taking the blame. He was blaming himself. "I held a party yesterday and didn't tell Gabriella that my sister was going to make an appearance."

The Aston Martin slowed to a stop as they came to a red light, Gabriella's eyes flying open. She could see Andrew staring at Troy with the same surprise she held.

"Troy," he stammered out, "I didn't know you had a sister."

"I didn't either," Troy laughed out, "My father failed to mention it. I only found out a couple of weeks ago. I don't even think **he** knew about her."

"How?" Andrew asked, his foot on the gas as the light turned green. Gabriella sat in the back, still not having recovered from the shock. He had a sister. Then, her chest tightened. The blond at the party! She almost groaned out loud, her anger overpowered by guilt. She now saw why he had tried so hard to explain yesterday. She couldn't help but smile. He still wanted her. She felt so stupid for getting mad at him now.

"E-mail," Troy answered, "She sent me one asking if I was the son of Jack Bolton. When I said yes, she kind of just dropped it on me. My father had been married before."

"But how did she find you?" Andrew's voice asked again.

"She said she watched one of the AU basketball games on TV and saw me. Her mother had mentioned something about my father and she connected the two last names. She looked me up on the Internet and found my e-mail address."

"That takes a lot of guts," Andrew complimented as he turned onto a side street, his car rolling down an alley before coming out the other side.

"Yeah," Troy smiled looking out the window.

"So," Gabriella cleared her throat, her voice softer than she had intended it to be, "Why did your father get remarried?"

She could hear Troy take a deep breath and she rolled her eyes. He had been so worried that she had been made at him. She still marveled at him sometimes. He had known for a fact that he had done nothing wrong; still he had beaten himself up about it.

"Let's just say," his eyes found hers in the rear view mirror, "My father was happily married – but his wife wasn't."

"Ouch," Andrew laughed out as he parked in front of Troy's apartment building.

"Yeah," Troy replied with a smile as he opened the door of the Aston Martin and popped the front seat up, allowing Gabriella to get out, "Well, thanks for the ride," he paused, "and the other help, it's always a pleasure."

Andrew shook the outstretched hand of Troy's as he smiled. They then laughed and advanced towards each other, wrapping the other in a tight hung. Gabriella caught the soft words of 'thank you' stated by Troy. Andrew's smile softened, his embrace tightening.

"I was glad I could help, my friend."

The two broke and Andrew turned to Gabriella. She smiled as he glanced to her right arm. The heavy bandaged wrapping around where her long black sleeve should have been.

"I hope our next meeting will have you walking through my front door on your own accord." He wrapped her in a tight hug as well, her arms wrapping securely around his mid section. "And I will buy you a new shirt." She laughed into his chest before drawing back.

"Don't worry; it was only my favorite shirt." She sarcastically replied, a smile spreading across her lips. Andrew stepped back from the two teens, glancing from one to the other before nodding his head and making his way to the car door.

Gabriella turned to Troy as the Aston Martin sped off, a small cloud of dust left in its wake. There were a million things she could have said at that moment. Troy's mouth opened and she could see the apology forming on his lips. There was only one thing she could do to stop him.

Her lips crashed onto his as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His shoulders relaxed and he kissed her back, the two relishing in the moment. The attack last night was forgotten, the Titans and Olympians, forgotten. The only thing that mattered was the moment. She broke the kiss and placed her forehead against his, staring up into his blue eyes.

"I'm so sorry," she took a breath as he listened; "there are no words to describe how sorry I am."

She was getting nervous. He wasn't saying anything, just staring at her. Then, a smile crossed his face and he hugged her. His arms wrapped around her with tremendous force as he buried his face in her straight black hair.

"I accept your apology."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Troy was the first to enter his apartment, Gabriella close behind. His blue eyes scanned the room until he found what he was looking for. His sister was crashed on the couch, her straight dirty blond hair covering her face. She was still wearing her gray Hollister sweatshirt and jeans. One of her shoe s was on the floor, the other still on her right foot.

With the shut of the apartment door, his sister flew straight up, her hands balled into fists out in front of her.

"Easy there killer," he called out and her head whipped to face them, a smile crossing her face.

"Troy!" she was up and off the couch and advancing towards them in one swift motion. She wrapped him in a quick, but tight huge. She let go and turned her blue eyes to Gabriella. The two stared at each other for a moment, both women sizing the other one up. Gabriella was a few inches shorter, standing at about 5'7, his sister stood at about 5'9.

"I'm Tori Creed," the blond smiled, "It's so nice to finally meet you Gabriella."

"It's nice to meet you too." Gabriella said. She could feel Tori's eyes shift from her face down to the bandage still wrapped around the wound arm.

"What happened?" Her voice was full of concern and her hand reached out hesitantly to touch the gauze.

Gabriella was about to answer when her eyes found the clock on the microwave. "I'm late for class!" She exclaimed and sprinted into the apartment, disappearing around the corner to the bedroom.

"She's cute, Troy," Tori commented as she went to go find her lost shoe.

"Thanks," Troy smiled as he went to sit at the kitchen table.

"You really like her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He looked into her eyes and knew that she knew how much Gabriella meant to him. He smiled at his sister as he let out a loud sigh, running his hands through his dirty blond hair.

"I don't know what I would do without her," he answered as Gabriella came panting from the bedroom, a heavy book bag slung over her shoulders.

"I have to get to class; Mr. Fitzgerald is going to kill me!" She stated rummaging through the refrigerator for food.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Troy asked getting up from his seat, "What about," he stopped and looked to Tori. He still hadn't told her what had happened last night and this morning.

"I won't ask what's going on here," Tori stated, walking to stand next to Troy, "but if you don't want her to go alone, I'll go," she paused as Gabriella turned around to face her, "if you don't mind?"

Gabriella paused and looked to Troy, almost asking him if it was okay. He stood and faced his sister, then glanced to Gabriella. It was too dangerous for Gabriella to go alone, and he had practice in thirty minutes. He also knew that there was no talking her out of not going to class. Gabriella loved school, something he thought she would have grown out of as they graduated from high school. Boy had he wrong.

"Fine," He caved, "Just be careful."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gabriella made her way down the steps of the apartment building, Tori close behind her. The sun shown down on the two as they made it out the doors and into the quiet city street.

Gabriella shifted the book bag on her shoulders. It was a good ten blocks to the campus of AU and another fifteen to her class building. She glanced sideways to Tori; the blond was looking up into the light blue sky, a small smile on her face.

"It's so nice here," she stated as the two began forward.

"Yeah," Gabriella answered, "it hardly ever gets hot this time of year."

The two feel into an awkward silence as a car passed. The passenger side window sliding down and a man stuck his head out. The driver honked and his buddy whistled and yelled a wide smiled on his face.

"Ignore them," Gabriella answered when Tori had turned to watch the car speed by.

"I'm guessing that happens a lot?" The blond asked.

"We're in a city. It's impossible to get away from immature boys." Gabriella stated as they came to a stop at an intersection. Tori laughed beside her. Silence greeted them again as they waited for the light to turn. Gabriella felt Tori shift uncomfortably on her feet beside her.

"I know I said I wouldn't ask about what happened last night, or why Troy is so scared for you," she paused as they started to cross the street, Gabriella in silence, "So can I ask what happened three years ago? Where did you get that scar? Where did Troy get those scars on his elbow?"

Gabriella paused for only a second to ponder the questions. No one had asked about the thin scar by her right eye in awhile. She had almost forgotten that it was there. She looked to Tori, her eyes were downcast, and she was fiddling with her hands. Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Red Wolf Lake," Gabriella answered as they passed a sign for AU. The street was getting more and more populated with students, the streets starting to overflow with cars.

"What?" Tori asked.

"Red Wolf Lake," Gabriella repeated closing her eyes. Chase Barker's face entered her mind and she shook her head. He was gone, in prison. He could not hurt her or Troy anymore. "Three years ago, a man named Chase Barker kidnapped me to get to Troy. He took me to Red Wolf Lake and Troy came after us. Our friends followed and called the cops, brining the Calvary when we needed it the most." Gabriella paused at the entrance to the AU campus.

"Chase Barker broke Troy's elbow," Tori stated as Gabriella nodded.

For the third time silence overcame them as they walked. Gabriella passed a fountain as Chase Barkers face found its way into her mind again. She sighed and shook her head, looking around.

Students littered the campus. Some were reading under trees, others were throwing footballs to each other on the quads. For the first time in a while, Gabriella felt at home. She was calm and relaxed and couldn't wait to get to class and sit down into her own seat.

The area around the two girls was emptying, the students rushing off to class. Gabriella turned to Tori, but a face farther past the blond woman's shoulder caught her attention.

A tall, black haired man was staring at her, straight at her, into her eyes. She had no idea who he was, and something was telling her she didn't want to find out.

"Gabriella," Tori's worried voice broke through her subconscious, "are you ok?"

"We have to get to class," She answered, pulling the blond with her. She had taken two steps when a strong voice came from behind them.

"Gabriella Montez, I've been looking for you."


	7. Hermes

_LAST TIME-_

"_Gabriella," Tori's worried voice broke through her subconscious, "are you ok?"_

"_We have to get to class," She answered, pulling the blond with her. She had taken two steps when a strong voice came from behind them._

"_Gabriella Montez, I've been looking for you."_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

She froze despite her body's better judgment. She should have been running, dragging Tori away from danger, but she didn't move as the man behind them got closer. She felt Tori's grip on her arm tighten, the blond was already facing the advancing man.

Gabriella turned and came face to face with a monster of a man. He was tall, broad shouldered and muscular but slender. His black, straight, hair was just long enough to hang over his dark brown eyes. Of course, he was smiling, and his teeth were perfect. He was wearing a black graphic t-shirt, dark blue faded jeans, and blue and white Nike Shox's.

"Who the hell are you?" Tori bit out as she slowly dragged Gabriella backwards with her.

She was defiantly Troy's sister. They may not have had the same mother, but they still shared quite a few qualities, like boldness, arrogance, defiance, and a short temper. Gabriella could feel Tori's body tense, but the blond wasn't scared. She was getting ready for anything this mysterious man was going to do, and she was going to fight back.

The man in front of them stuck his hands in his jean pockets, his black shirt moving with his chest muscles as he let out a deep laugh. A smile crawled up the right side of his face as he eyed the blond in front of him with amusement.

"Wouldn't you like to know, little girl," He laughed; though his eyes held a danger that Gabriella didn't want to experience. Tori let out a low growl, or at least, that's what Gabriella though it was.

"What do you want?" Tori asked as she took a step backwards with Gabriella.

"I've already told you, her," he held up a hand and pointed to Gabriella as he matched the girls step back with a step forward. "Is there anything else you want to ask? Say?"

"Yeah," Gabriella thanked god that her voice didn't shake with the fear that was budding in her stomach, but she couldn't let Tori have all the fun, "Did I mention the kick in the groin you'll be receiving if you touch us?"

"There you are," he smiled, "I heard that you were feisty, I'm glad to know its true." The two girl's hostility only seemed to fuel the man's amusement. At the last statement, he let out a roar of a laugh, and Gabriella faintly recalled the feeling of déjà vu. It was as the man laughed that Gabriella caught a glance at his necklace. It was a small pendant, and Gabriella squinted to see what it was. The fear budding in her stomach grew as she realized the shape: a cloud with a lightning bolt coming out o fit.

"Achilles?" she questioned as the man caught his breath. At the entrance of the name, the man's features changed. He was serious, and Gabriella thought she saw his shoulders stiffen for only a moment.

"Achilles, me?" he questioned pointing to himself, "No, no. We'll at least give you a chance to take our offer before we send him."

"Hermes," Gabriella corrected herself. Whether she liked her conclusion or not, this man was not big enough to carry the name of Achilles. He looked more like a runner, a fast runner.

"Correct, Miss. Montez," there was excitement in his face as she said his name.

"So what do you want?" Gabriella questioned as she took a step back, Tori close behind.

"We want to offer you a position," he smiled out, his dark eyes brightening "from what I've heard, you're a good fighter and we don't enjoy pointless killing, not our style."

"And if I refuse," she answered. The change of emotion was so fast that Gabriella couldn't recall even seeing it. Hermes shot forward with such speed, knocking Tori to the ground with a closed fist as he took an iron grip on Gabriella's right arm.

Pain flared from her arm, the wound throbbing from beneath her jacket. Hermes had shown no hesitation to grip her right arm, but the jacket she had thrown on before they had left was concealing the wound. How did he know she was hurt? Gabriella was certain that he had not been in the alley last night.

"If you refuse, then we will send him," Hermes breathed out into her ear, "And I can assure you, he will come stronger and swifter than I. So suddenly that he will rain down on you and your loved ones. He will not stop until you are found and brought back to us," he paused, shifting his black hair out of his eyes, a smile creeping across his perfect face, "You cannot run. So please don't start."

Time seemed to slow as Gabriella glared up into Hermes dark eyes. She would no longer describe them as dark brown, they where black coals. She looked away in fear that they might steal her very soul. She had never seen such uncaring eyes on a human being before.

His sharp intake of breath made her head whip back to face him. Hermes grip loosened on her arm and she backed away from him, only to find a foot sticking out from between his legs. He collapsed forward to the pavement, his face set in pure agony. He was hyperventilating as he tried to keep the tears of pain from escaping his eyes.

"She did warn you," Tori replied from behind the fallen man, a smile on her face. There was the faint hint of a burse forming on the side of her face, but the blond didn't seem to register it. The two women made eye contact and turned to run at the same time, sprinting towards the exit of the campus.

"You've set your fate in stone!" Hermes yelled from his position on the concert, his voice no longer filled with pain, but anger, fury, and madness for the two's blood, "You're as good as dead!"

Gabriella risked a glance back at the last words of Hermes, the sight making adrenalin pump faster in her veins. He was getting up, his face set in a feral sneer. She didn't know why they were running, that aspect was his turf. She dragged Tori sideways, and away from the exit of the campus.

"What are you doing?!" she yelled in desperation, "We have to get away from him!"

"We wont outrun him," Gabriella said between breaths, her right knee was starting to complain, but she pushed that aside, "If we say in the campus, someone will recognize me and figure something's up."

Gabriella glanced behind her shoulder again and found Hermes. He was picking himself off the ground; his position mirrored a runner at the beginning of a race. He looked up and found her eyes, the sneer on his face growing.

"I was hoping you'd run!" he yelled as he burst forward, his arms pumping in such quick succession that Gabriella was frozen for a second. There was no way they could outrun him! Although they had been far away from him, he had killed the distance between them in a matter of seconds.

Gabriella herd Tori curse beside her and felt the blond quicken her pace. Gabriella matched Tori stride for stride as they raced through the campus. Students where exiting the buildings carrying books and book bags, having half hearted conversations with one another.

"We're gonna die!" Tori yelled out beside her as the two dodged a group of students. She had looked back and seen Hermes catching up on them.

"Think positively!" Gabriella scolded, her breath burning in her lungs. Though, there was no positive coming out of their current situation.

"We're gonna die quickly!" the bond replied sarcastically between breaths. The statement made Gabriella laugh despite the situation.

It was then that someone caught Gabriella's eye, and she slowed to a stop. Tori's hand hound hers and the blond started to pull her forwards, but Gabriella dragged Tori to the front of a building.

It was strange to see Hunter out of uniform, and Gabriella had to admit, he was huge. How those three men in the alley had beating him, was beyond her. Even stranger, was that he was talking to Mr. Fitzgerald, her anatomy teacher.

Gabriella came to a halt next to the two, dragging Tori with her. Hunter looked just as surprised as Mr. Fitzgerald in seeing her, out of breath, sweating and scared. Hunter seemed to register what was going on in an instant and scanned the route the girls had just come from, his eyes finding the sprinting Hermes.

If the entire situation hadn't already been weird, the next part would have made it even weirder. The instant Hermes found Hunters eyes, the runner came to a screeching halt, his eyes growing wide with fear Gabriella had never seen before.

And just like that, Hermes backed off, melting into the crowded campus of AU students. Before he fully left her sight, she caught the image of a tattoo on the back of his neck. In scrip letters, Hermes was etched into his skin.

"Gabriella, are you ok?" Mr. Fitzgerald's voice entered her subconscious and she turned to face the older man.

"Yeah," she answered, and then started, "I'm so sorry I missed your-."

"It's not a problem," He cut her off with a wave of his hand, "This young officer was just filling me in on what happened last night, and was explaining why you weren't going to make it to my class today."

"I hope you don't mind, Gabriella," Hunter spoke up, his voice a little tentative, "I just told him how much help you were to me and the guys last night. Told him you might not be up for class today."

"Thanks," Gabriella answered.

"Do you two need a ride home?" He asked after saying goodbye to her teacher. Before she could answer, Tori stepped forward, a slight smile on his face.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'm beat," she stuck out her hand, "I'm Tori Creed."

Hunter looked a little caught off guard, but he stuck out his left hand and shook hers. The smiled dropped off of her face as he turned towards the exit of the campus and motioned for them to follow.

"Damn," Tori muttered as she fell behind next to Gabriella.

"What?" Gabriella asked, seeing the disappointment in the blonds blue eyes.

"He's married," she replied in a sigh, her eyes flashing from disappointed to dreamy as she stared at Hunters muscular back. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh, and she watched as Hunter turned around uneasily to glance at Tori. Gabriella sighed and wiped the drying sweat form her brow, it was going to be a good day.

How much she would have given to stay in that peaceful moment.

For peace never lasted long.


	8. Memories

_LAST TIME- _

"_Damn," Tori muttered as she fell behind next to Gabriella._

"_What?" Gabriella asked, seeing the disappointment in the blonds blue eyes._

"_He's married," she replied in a sigh, her eyes flashing from disappointed to dreamy as she stared at Hunters muscular back. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh and she watched as Hunter turned around uneasily to glance at Tori. Gabriella sighed and wiped the drying sweat form her brow, it was going to be a good day._

_How much she would have given to stay in that peaceful moment._

_For peace never lasted long._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They entered the loft about thirty minutes after leaving it. Gabriella quickly explained to Troy that nothing serious had happened, but he wouldn't listen.

"I can't go to practice now," he said angrily as he paced.

"Troy," Gabriella argued, "It's not a big deal, nothing happened!"

"How can you tell me nothing happened," he shot back, "They know where you go to school! They tried to kidnap you!"

Gabriella pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes in frustration, "I'm going to go lie down, there's no sense in arguing with you. I'm fine." She turned on her heals and vanished into the guest bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Silence overcame the small apartment as Hunter cleared his throat, his eyes looking up from the table as he sighed. Tori shut the refrigerator door and tuned to Troy. "She's fine, why are you so worried? I know this has something to do with what your not telling me, but you have a cop as a friend," she paused as she turned to Hunter, then turned back to Troy, "Why are you so scared that this is another Red Wolf Lake, what really happened three years ago? How could it have been that bad. Both of you are fine and healthy."

Troy shifted uncomfortably on his feet, his eyes searching the floor for something to draw his attention away. He had been awaiting the question, but he now realized that he wasn't ready to answer it. It was a day that he wished he could forget, the rain, the helplessness, the image that had been burned into the back of him mind for all eternity.

"I want to know why you're so scared," Tori continued, grabbing a chair at the kitchen table, "You're starting to scare me."

"I agree with her," Hunter spoke up, "It won't help you if you don't talk to anyone, especially right now."

The room fell silent.

"I'll tell you." Troy's voice was just above a whisper as he turned to face his friends, "I'll tell you everything."

_**- - -FLASHBACK: 3 years ago, Red Wolf Lake- - -**_

_Troy's POV _

_It was something I never thought would happen. Yet every time the rain hit my face, the scene before me, my situation, became all the more clearer. The man standing in front of me was the basis of my anger… and fear._

_The rain poured around_ _us, the dense forest surrounding us hindering all chance of escape. Even if I could get Gabriella away from the three men, we were on an Island, we had no place to run._

_I can tell you one thing, Chase Barker was a corrupt man. An evil man._

_He had taken __**my **__Gabriella, threatened __**her**__ life, and attacked her in her own home; just to draw me out, just to get to me. I had never really hated someone until know, and I didn't even know if it was truly hate I was feeling towards this one man. It was rage, wrath, fury, and anger. All these emotions where building up in my body, ready to explode as my worst nightmare played out in front of me._

_Chases Barker was standing in front of Gabriella with a sickening smile on his face. Before I could prepare myself, before she could even prepare herself, Chase swung out at her, catching the side of her face and making her cry out in pain and surprise._

_I tried to go forward, bursting with all my strength, but Blake and Vash, the two men behind me held strong, laughing at my tiny efforts. They taunted me, and continued to laugh at me as Gabriella was beaten down._

_I watched as she spat blood to the side in defiance and returned her icy glare to the man attacking her. Chase then swung hard into her stomach, making her __gasp at the sudden pain and collapse down to her knees. I watched with helpless eyes as Chase smiled and stomped down on her back. The smile turned to a grin of pure pleasure as she fell facedown into the muddy ground of the forest floor._

_I was begging now, pleading with the men to let me go. To let me go and help her, for she had no chance. It was then that Chase turned to face me, his eyes shining with delight. I cursed at him, called him obscene names, anything to draw him away from Gabriella, anything to save her from the pain._

_It was in that moment that I realized my life was going to end…whether I wanted it too, or not._

_Fear overcame me._

_But I wasn't afraid of death. Everybody dies; it's the way of life. I was scared with what I would leave behind. All the pain and grief my death would cause, all the suffering for my family, friends, and Gabriella, if she made it out of this retched place._

_The fear was beginning to overflow. The thought of my friends alone and suffering for the rest of their lives caused more fear to rise up. Even in my imminent death. I knew I would be the cause of their loneliness and unhappiness and I wasn't sure I could handle that._

_My fear was replaced by guilt that would follow me forever. But everything was washed away as Chase Barker grunted in surprise, and I raised my head up to glare at him. My glare turned to surprise as I found Gabriella's arms wrapped around his neck and Vash and Blake let their grip slip for only a moment._

_As I think back on the event, I curse myself for not taking the advantage they had given me._

"_Don't let him go!" Chase gasped, "I'll handle this!"_

_Before Gabriella could prepare herself, Chase brought back his elbow, landing a blow to her left side. I watched as she gasped. I tried to go forward again, but to no avail. I could tell that she increased the pressure around Chase's neck. She was not letting go. The blow came again, still she held on, feeling his knee's sag. I watched, as he turned purple and blue and she tightened her grip, her teeth ground together, the veins in her neck popping out with the effort. The third blow made her grip loosen, and I saw her eyes grow dull with pain. She whimpered as the forth blow knocked her from his back. She hit the ground hard, rolling to her hands and knees._

_"Stupid bitch!" Chase yelled as he turned, drawing back a leg._

_"Gabriella!" I cried out, my warning edge with pure pain. She looked up, finding my face. My blue eyes were filled with fear. I knew what was going to happen, and I knew I could not stop it. She let a small smile cross her face as I shook my head, my eyes going wide, willing her to move._

_I watched in pure agony as the laces of Chase's boot slammed into her side, the steal toe digging tauntingly into her ribs. She didn't even cry out as the blow picked her off the ground, pure momentum making her rotate in mid air. She landed and rolled, coming to a stop on her stomach, her head facing the others and me. I watched as she opened her mouth, letting blood flow out. __She was opening and closing her mouth and I knew she couldn't breath. I heard her finally gasp, more blood trickling from the corner of her mouth. A cough racked her battered body, and I heard her choke on a mixture of blood and saliva._

_Her eyes were slowly closing, and I didn't even know if she could hear my desperate pleas for her to stay awake. If she fell asleep or closed her eyes, I feared that she would never wake up. Her body was shaking as she fought to stay conscious._

_And then in an instant, she managed to pull her eyes open. I could almost hear an annoyed sigh escaping her lips. She was flickering her eyes, and I knew she was trying to find me._

_The next moment made my world crash down. _

_She tried to move. I could see her try, her arms moved slightly, but she stopped. I knew she was in so much pain._

_I watched as Chase turned and knelt next to her body. He asked her a question, but I could not hear it through my tears. He then stood up, and I quickly glanced to her face. Her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly open._

_She wasn't moving._

_**- - -END FLASHBACK- - -**_

It was the response he was expecting. Hunter was wide eyed, the cop radiating surprise. Tori's mouth was hung open, her chin almost touching the kitchen table. Troy shifted uncomfortably in the seat he had taken, he hated awkward silences.

"Jesus," was all Hunter could get out.

"I'm so sorry," Tori said, "I almost regret asking you to relive that day. Now I now know why you were so upset."

Troy gave her a small smile. He had to admit, he felt better. Maybe Hunter was right; keeping it all inside was bad for his health.

"But she's ok," Hunter spoke up, "It's not like she died."

"That's not the point," Troy countered, his voice strong. He thought about the depressing rain, the silence of the forest. The only sound that he had heard was the beating Gabriella was sustaining. "I can't describe to you the feelings that possessed me that day. To think that the one person dearest to you has been taken away in an irreparable evil, the void that builds itself in the soul, and the despair that festers there," he paused before continuing, "the horror I felt, the deep and bitter, gut wrenching agony, the heart-sickening hopelessness. My innermost soul had shattered when I saw her fall. Anguish and despair penetrated into the core of my heart," he ran his hand through his dirty blond hair, "to put it simply, I thought she **was** dead."

"I don't know what to say," Tori replied, "I don't think there is anything I can say to make you feel better."

"So what happened?" Hunter asked. He was at the edge of his seat, his hands clasped in front of him. Troy let out a small laugh at the picture.

"Well," he paused, "I let my emotions getter the better of me."

"Which means, what, exactly?" Tori asked her brother.

"Which means," Troy smiled, "I was pissed."

_**- - -FLASHBACK: 3 years ago, Red Wolf Lake- - -**_

Troy's POV 

_I let my head fall forward as my heartbeat sounded in my temples. Vash and Blake loosened their grip a little but their hands were still wrapped around my shoulders. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to keep the salty liquid from leaking out. Thinking about her made my chest tighten and my breath quicken. I would not accept that she was gone. No. I shook my head, blue eyes denying the inevitable._

_I lifted my head up, my eyes finding her still form. Her white and black t-shirt was soaked with mud and blood, the rain mixing and bleeding the colors together as her drenched black hair formed to her angelic face. _

_Why do angels always fall first? I thought to myself, my eyes locking with her face._

"_You sure know how to pick them, Troy Bolton," Chase Barker commented as he approached me, "Where did you find her?"_

"_What?" I snapped back, my body filling with rage._

"_Someone that loyal," The man smiled out, finding amusement in my confused face. Chase Barker's smile widened._

"_What are you talking about?" I repeated; my eyes mixed with rage and annoyance._

"_Her last request," Chase whispered to me through crooked teeth, "She begged me not to hurt you."_

_My eyes glistened over with tears, my whole form falling forward. I dug my hands into the soft earth as sobs racked my body, tears freefalling from my eyes. Her perfect face formed in my mind. The smile that I could look at for hours, the dark chocolate eyes I had always seemed to lose myself in, the way her head tilted to the side when she talked with me or laughed, her perfectly tan skin and shoulder length black hair that made her look like a goddess. How she cared so much for others and so little about herself. The people around her always came first, no matter the situation or circumstance._

_I realized, as I knelt their in the rain, that this man, Chase Barker, had taken all that away from me. The butterflies were gone. Never to be felt again. School now, would only bring me heartache. Being the luckiest man in the world was no longer my title. I had been stripped of everything in a matter of moments. Everything her presence had brought, I was never going to feel again._

_Something snapped in my mind as he regained control of my sobs. I had never felt this way towards a person before, this strong anger, no, it wasn't anger, not even hatred, it was Fury. Pure. Rage. The sadness was being taken over by wrath, my whole body shaking as adrenalin coursed through my veins. I took a deep breath and lunged forward; Blake and Vash's efforts to stop me coming to late._

"_BASTARD!" I roared, the earth itself shaking with my fury._

_I was going to kill Chase Barker._

_**- - -END FLASHBACK- - -**_

"And?" Tori asked, her eyes asking for more.

"And what?" Troy answered, a small smile forming on his lips.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" she replied in aggravation, "What happened?"

"I kicked his ass," Troy answered, a full out smile on his face.

"Yeah, the scars on your elbow show me that," Tori shot back.

"Hey, that hurt," Troy smiled, placing a hand over his heart.

"Well," Hunter interrupted, "You technically didn't put Chase Barker out of commission, Ryan Evens did."

Troy paused, "How did you know that?"

Hunter shifted in his seat; "I read the police file after meeting you two last night."

The room fell silent again. Troy eyed Hunter. There was something about the cop that put him on edge. Troy was thankful for the concern, but there was just something about him, something Troy on edge. But Hunter was a cop and Troy desperately needed a friend with power.

"They have their own police report?" Tori asked.

"Not just a police report." Hunter answered, "They have eye witness accounts from neighbors, and some from the EMT's that stormed the clearing where Troy and the others were found."

"How cool is that," Tori murmured.

"I don't think cool is quite the right word, Tori," Troy answered, "But I did feel really good when Ryan broke Chase Barkers shoulder blades."

"Ouch." Tori made a face, "Well, you and your emotions, they just run you don't they."

Troy smiled and stood up, stretching. "I'm gonna go lie down. Hunter, can I ask you to stay for a little?"

The cop nodded his head, "As long I get free range on the refrigerator."

Troy smiled and left the kitchen, making his way towards his bedroom.

His hand found the doorknob and he entered the room. A soft breathing entered his ears and he found Gabriella passed out on his bed. It was a sight that made him smile. He quietly walked forward, slipping off his shoes as he went. He tried not to jar the bed as he laid down next to her. She shifted and turned to face him, his efforts to not wake her in vain. Her eyes were half open and sleepy as he placed a kiss on her forehead. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and she moved closer to his chest. He caught sight of the bandage still wrapped around her arm, but he was happy to see that it wasn't causing her much pain.

Within minutes, she was asleep again, her breath tickling the space just below his chin. Sleep was found easily, the day and its events forgotten as he fell asleep with her in his arms. She was safe, that's all that mattered.

* * *

A/N: This is the first time I've ever written a flashback, tell me if you liked it or not. 

And remember, I like that you like to review, so review!


	9. The Truth Is Out

_LAST TIME-_

_His hand found the doorknob and he entered the room. A soft breathing entered his ears and he found Gabriella passed out on his bed. It was a sight that made him smile. He quietly walked forward, slipping off his shoes as he went. He tried not to jar the bed as he laid down next to her. She shifted and turned to face him, his efforts to not wake her in vain. Her eyes were half open and sleepy as he placed a kiss on her forehead. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and she moved closer to his chest. He caught sight of the bandage still wrapped around her arm, but he was happy to see that it wasn't causing her much pain._

_Within minutes, she was asleep again, her breath tickling the space just below his chin. Sleep was found easily, the day and its events forgotten as he fell asleep with her in his arms. She was safe, that's all that mattered._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He woke with a start.

When he didn't feel a body next to him, Troy's heart rate skyrocketed. But only for a moment, enough for his nose to pick up the fresh sent of pancakes coming from the kitchen.

The pancakes smelled good.

He jumped out of bed and shivered. His bare feet were cold on his hardwood floor. He sniffed the air and followed, out his bedroom door and into the open kitchen.

Apparently there was a party he had not been invited to, in his own apartment no less.

Chad's curly hair was tied into a tight bun at the back of his head. Gabriella was sitting next to him, her hair in a lose ponytail. Hunter was on the other side of Gabriella, his elbow on the table, head in his hand.

Troy shifted his eyes to the kitchen just over the bar counter. The blond was mid pour with the pancake batter, the scorching hot skillet sizzling as the batter hit it.

"Why wasn't I invited to breakfast?" he asked finding a seat next to Chad.

"Gabriella didn't want to wake you," Tori replied as she laid a plate of pancakes out in front of him.

"Is that so," he asked eyebrows raised. Gabriella shot him a playful grin before taking a bite of her own pancakes.

"Actually," Chad cut in, "we were just discussing how this kid has to stay out of trouble," he placed his hand on the top of her head and pushed down slightly.

She swallowed before pushing his hand away, "Trouble magnet," she replied pointing to herself.

"We really need to work on that, by the way," Troy replied, a hint of sarcasm in his voice, "I really don't think I can take any more excitement in my life."

"It's not my fault that stuff just happens around me," Gabriella defended.

"Maybe more karate classes?" Chad suggested mid chew.

Gabriella groaned and rolled her eyes, "I'm already a 6th degree black belt. Besides," she paused, "I don't even like taking those classes. The guys are so full of themselves that when you beat them, it's no fun."

Hunter laughed before standing up. His plate was clean and he gave a little bow to Tori, "Thanks for the breakfast, it was excellent. I've enjoyed talking with you guys." He advanced towards Chad and stuck out his hand, "It was nice to meet you."

"Where are you going?" Chad asked.

Hunter paused before answering, "Olympus Gym. A couple of my buddies," he said the word with a frown, "called last night and asked for a workout partner today."

Troy went ridged and he could feel Gabriella stiffen as well. Tori hid the reaction to the statement better, her fake smile encouraging Chad that nothing was wrong. But Troy knew Chad could tell that something was wrong. Out of all the people in the room, his best friend was the only one who had no idea what was going on.

Hunter was at the door when Chad called out after him, "Hunter," the cop turned, "Sweet tattoo." It was in that moment that the color completely drained from Hunters face. The fear was replaced almost instantly by a fake smile. Hunter nodded to the four friends before exiting the apartment.

"What did you say?" Tori asked, her voice uncontrolled and shaking. Her body was stiff, her hand gripping the spatula, she had nearly dropped it.

"He had a nice tattoo, I told him I liked it," Chad answered with questioning eyes. "Why?"

"Where was it?" she demanded, her eyes frantic, "What was it?"

Troy was standing now, mid step towards his sister. She was petrified, and he had no idea why. He thought she had like Hunter, but the way he had paled when Chad had complimented his tattoo, something was not right, and Tori knew.

"The back of his neck," Chad answered, "Some sort of calligraphy."

"Shit!' the blond exclaimed, making everyone in the room jump.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, his voice shaking. Why was she so scared? Then, he froze, his mind denying his conclusion.

"They've found us, Troy," she answered, her voice cracking, "The Olympians. They've found Gabriella."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hunter took the steps two at a time as he cursed himself. How could he have been so careless! He really did like Gabriella, and even Troy was tolerable. Chad seemed like a good best friend, and Tori, although he felt like she had a crush on him, was a really good cook, not to mention an extremely funny person. The time he had just spent talking and laughing with them, made him feel so good, so normal.

But a strong voice in the back of his head told him that he wasn't normal, and that if he didn't do something, the foursome were going to get him in trouble. No matter how much he was going to regret his decision; it was necessary for self-preservation. He had to report his carelessness.

His hand found the blood red chocolate cell phone in his pocket and he scrolled to the end of his call list. He paused; he was really not going to enjoy this call. He shook his head and took a deep breath and pressed send. Despite his better judgment he placed the phone to his ear.

He squinted as the sun hit his face as he exited the apartment building. It really was going to be a nice day…to bad it was going to be a tragic nice day.

"We have a problem," he spoke strongly into the receiver as he sat down in the driver's seat of his car. "I was careless. They know." He turned on the ignition and sped down the street. His eyes turned soft as he listened to his orders, "Understood."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was a mad house. Troy was running around, a backpack in hand, grabbing cloths for the spontaneous, but much needed escape trip to Main. Chad was yelling, trying to figure out why everyone was so upset about the cool tattoo. Tori was helping Gabriella, both were packing, Gabriella cloths and Tori food.

"Can you guys just chill for a second!" Chad roared into the pandemonium, only successfully getting Troy's attention.

"We can't Chad," Troy replied just as loud, "We have to get out of here!"

"Why!" Chad retorted, now helping Troy pack.

"Because the Olympians have found us," Troy answered, "And I'm not letting them lay a hand on Gabriella."

"Why would they want Gabriella?" he asked.

"Because I saw something I shouldn't have," She answered from the opening of the kitchen, a stuffed backpack slung over her shoulder. Tori was placed right next to her, the blonds eyes were frantic.

"And now they want you dead?" Chad answered stopping in front of the two girls.

"Something like that." Gabriella answered.

Troy appeared beside the group, out of breath. He had two stuffed backpacks over his shoulder and his car keys in his hand. "Chad, I'm sorry I can't explain right now, but we have to go."

"What are you talking about, I'm coming with you," Chad said, his voice threatening Troy to say no.

"But-," Chad cut Troy off.

"I have the Lincoln today," Chad continued, "You can't fit all that shit into your tiny little Civic and expect to get away fast."

"Chad," Troy's eyes were soft.

"We're best friends, Troy. We've been best friends since preschool. We face danger together, never alone." Chad finished, ending the conversation as he grabbed a backpack from Troy's shoulder.

Troy smiled and bolted out the door, the others hot on his heals. The stairs came easy, and the group wasn't even gasping for breath as they hit the cream color pavement outside the apartment building.

Troy let Chad lead as the curly haired boy dashed to his iceberg blue Lincoln. The four piled in, throwing the loaded backpacks into the trunk while Chad started the car. In no time, the Lincoln was on the main street in down town Albuquerque.

"So," Chad began, glancing in the rear view mirror, "Who are these people again?"

"Some sort of gang bent on destroying another gang," Tori answered from behind him, her eyes focused on the passing scenery.

"You really need to stay out of other peoples business," Chad said as he turned slightly to look back at Gabriella, a smile on his face.

"Haha, very funny," she defended, her eyes slits of annoyance.

"Leave her alone Chad," Troy put in from the passengers seat, "That bastard Hunter was getting his ass beat in an alley way and she went to help. Imagine a good deed condemning you to a life of very eventful trouble."

"So that's why you were so scared of him," Chad realized, "he was one of them. Is the tattoo like a branding or something?"

"I don't know," Tori answered, "But Hermes had one with his name written on the back of his neck, so I'm guessing all of them do."

Chad came to a stop at a red light and turned completely around in his seat. He looked at everyone's serious faces before smiling, and pressing on the gas, "Hermes? You've got to be kiddi-----,"

Chad would never finish the sentence. A black Expedition blindsided them, smashing into the back left end of the Lincoln and spinning it around 360 degrees. He heard Tori scream as her window shattered and Chad curse as the airbags went off. There was a pause, enough for Troy to look in the side mirror and find Gabriella's scared eyes.

Then the next one hit.

The second black Expedition nailed the front of the Lincoln, forcing the car into the concrete median, where it slid and flipped upside down.

Troy opened his blurry eyes. He could hardly hear; the sounds around him were muffled. His mind was working in slow motion, the events hardly catching up with him. He smelled fire, but that was the airbags, the exploding substance in them making his nose itch. He then registered one thing, they were upside down, his seat belt was the only thing keeping him in his seat. The belt was cutting into his stomach and it was getting hard to breath.

"Gab-Gabriella?" He called; his voice weak and his throat soar.

There was a pause, then a rough cough, "Yeah, I'm ok," another pause and a deep breath, "Are we on fire?"

"Oh god," it was Tori, her voice aggravated and pained, "My head is killing me." She paused again, "This day is tied with worst day of my life."

"Tied with what?" Gabriella coughed out.

"Every other freaking day of my life since I met you guys," she laughed and coughed at the same time, and if Troy could see her, he was pretty sure she was smiling. He was about to smile when he realized two things. Chad wasn't talking, and the car doors slamming from two far off cars.

"Chad!" no answer, "Chad!"

"Troy!" it was Gabriella, her voice scared, "They're coming!"

"It's ok," He yelled back, grunting as he tried to get free of his seat belt, "I wont let them take you!"

His hands gripped his seat belt, but the buckle was locked, and he couldn't rip himself free. He heard boots on the Lincolns broken window glass, then Gabriella's screams and Tori's yells of protest.

He turned in his seat and saw two sets of hands grabbing Gabriella around the shoulders. Her seat belt wasn't off, but they were going to rip her from the car anyway. He watched as Tori grabbed Gabriella's outstretched hands and desperately tried to keep her inside the car.

It was Chaos and Troy was helpless yet again. All he could do was scream obscene names at the men taking a hold of his girlfriend. Tori joined in, pulling with all her might to help her. The fear in his sister's eyes was enough to get him struggling with his seatbelt again, but it just wouldn't come undone.

In an instant, Gabriella was ripped from the car through the busted window, dragging Tori along with her. Troy fumbled with his seat belt in vain, glancing sidelong to Chad. His best friend was knocked out cold, a small cut just under his hairline. Troy roared, his hands gripping the buckle as he pushed with his legs. There was a small snap, and the metal ripped from the fabric. He was instantly dropped to the ground, his body hitting hard and in an awkward position.

He was clawing at the edges of his busted window, dragging his aching body out of the car. He was standing in an instant, his eyes searching for the two girls. Blond caught his eyes and he turned to see Tori being shoved into the back of one of the black Expeditions.

"TROY!" Gabriella's piercing scream made his body freeze.

He turned to the other black Expedition and found her face for only a moment. Her chocolate eyes were wide, her mouth open in another scream, but she was shoved into the back of the car before she could get it out. What made the situation even worse, Hunter was in the drivers seat, his face clean of any emotion. The two men made eye contact, and to Troy's anger, Hunter gave him a smile.

Troy was up and off the ground seconds after climbing out of the totaled Lincoln, but Hunters foot was already on the gas. The growing crowd of pedestrians and college students scattered as the Expeditions tore away, one after another. Troy watched in agony as they turned a corner in the distance and then disappeared from his line of view.

He dropped to his hands and knees as sirens sounded in the distance. But none of that mattered now.

They were gone.

She was gone.


	10. Double Cross

_LAST TIME-_

_Troy was up and off the ground seconds after climbing out of the totaled Lincoln, but Hunters foot was already on the gas. The growing crowd of pedestrians and college students scattered as the Expeditions tore away, one after another. Troy watched in agony as they turned a corner in the distance and then disappeared from his line of view._

_He dropped to his hands and knees._

_They were gone._

_She was gone._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gabriella would remember the moment perfectly, whether she wanted to or not. She was dragged out of the car, her feet sliding on the broken glass. She kicked and screamed, calling for any help. She felt Tori's hands still around hers and she had the smallest bit of hope.

"Don't let go! Whatever you do Gabriella. Don't. Let. Go!" The blond roared out before thrashing at the men trying to grab her. But they were wasted words as the two were ripped apart by a powerful tug, both girls being dragged in opposite directions, but to the same destinations. The two semi crashed Expeditions.

Gabriella resumed her struggle, reaching out for the blond. Their fingertips brushed, but they were pulled away from each other. "Let me go you assholes!" Gabriella roared, getting a grunt from one of them as she stomped down on his unsuspecting foot. She was jerked backward, her balance off as the men dragged her towards one of the black Expeditions.

Her breath caught as a strong feeling of déjà vu hit her. The situation was so similar to Red Wolf Lake that the only missing aspect was the depressing rain. The sun shone down on them and she admitted that it would have been a good day.

For the briefest moment, she looked to Troy's body spilling from the front passenger side window and her hope was restored. "TROY!" She hysterically called his name and his cobalt eyes instantly shot up to hers. She saw straight fear radiating from his wide blue eyes. He shot up from the ground and chased them, but she was brought back to reality as she was thrown into the back of the Expedition. One of the men jumped into the drivers seat, the other joined her in the back. She was caught by surprise as she glanced to the man next to her. His deep red hair was the darkest she'd ever seen, the color of blood. But his eyes, or what she thought to be his eyes, were the color of deep mahogany. The door shut and a sinking realization hit her, Troy wasn't going to be able to save her this time.

Just as the thought of attacking the awkward looking man crossed her mind, her arms were wrenched painfully behind her back. She felt duck tape wind around her wrists and she roared at the man. He laughed and she kicked out at him, connecting with his stomach and sending him crashing hard against the front drivers seat. She smiled down at her black and white chucks, the shoes that had gone through so much with her.

"Will you control her!" the driver exclaimed, turning around in his seat.

"Bastard!" she snarled, her anger rising as she glared at the smiling face of Hunter, "Double crossing. Backstabbing. Deceitful. Betraying. Bastard!"

"Such foul words, Gabriella," he smiled out at her, his brown eyes shining with an emotion she couldn't decipher.

"There's more to come," she promised, kicking out at the back of his seat. Hunter lurched forward with the impact, making the car that she had not felt start, swerve. "The deepest darkest depths of hell are reserved only for people like you."

"So quick to condemn someone you hardly know," the rear view mirror only showed his eyes, which were small and dangerous.

She smiled, "Believe me Hunter, I know your kind," she paused as his eyed drew together, "Preying on the weak and helpless, the innocent. Graciously taking their help, then turning around and stabbing them in the back. Taking everything they have, their lives, their loved ones, till there's nothing left but an empty shell."

"That's enough," he was gripping the steering wheel, knuckles white. His voice was low and dangerous, like a growl from a wounded wolf.

She ignored him and continued, "I've been wondering, do you even have a family? Or was that a lie too?"

."Shut. Her. UP!" he barked. She had struck a cord. Hunter's eyes flashed dangerously in the mirror, his jaw clenched. He was biting back his anger, she could tell.

Before she could snap back, the man beside her tied a gag around her mouth. She bit on it and yelled out again, her curses muffle and distorted by the annoying gag. She held long notes, causing a vein to pop out in the man temple that had stuck the cloth in her mouth. He groaned, his eyes flashing with annoyance, "Can I put her out of her misery, or rather, my misery?"

Hunter glanced back into the rear view mirror, "Make it quick." Gabriella stared at his deep brown eyes, confused. Sympathy and what she thought was worry shone from his eyes for only a second. He blinked it away when he realized she was staring at him and returned his eyes to the road.

The man beside her shifted forward, a black object in his hand. She tilted her head, was he threatening her with a tape recorder? Seconds after, she realized how wrong she was.

The metal prongs of the tazer softly met her sternum, but she would recall the feeling as being hit full force by a line backer. She clenched her eyes shut as her chest tightened, the volts of electricity shooting through her system. She felt like she had jumped into an icy lake, her muscles convulsing and contracting with the electricity and shock. She screamed out into the gag, her cries of pain muffled.

She opened her eyes as the pain subsided. The man with the tazer was grinning and she weakly bucked at him. His smiled widened as he moved forward with the tazer again, his red eyes searching for blood.

"I told you to make it quick!" Hunter's voice was angry and Gabriella could hear the slightest hint of protectiveness.

"Whatever," the man replied, reaching forward again. Gabriella felt the cold metal against the back of her neck. The pain was short and sharp, her world falling to black as electricity shot through her conciseness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tori woke to darkness. Or rather, a black hood covering her face. She struggled, only to find that her hands were taped behind her back. She tried to recall what had happened. The car crash, trying to help Gabriella, the two getting separated, and then the tazer, o yes, the tazer.

"Gabriella?" she called out, her voice muffled from the hood. The only answer was a grunt from beside her. Tori rolled to her back, pushing her hands over her heal so that her taped hands would rest in front of her. She reached up and yanked the black hood off of her head.

She took a deep breath and looked around. It was small room with only one window positioned high up to her left. A wooded door was to her right, and there was a thick support beam running straight through the room. She glanced beside her and found Gabriella. Her hands were taped behind her back to, a black hood also covering her face.

Tori reached over and took the hood off of Gabriella. She shook her head, her chocolate eyes offering a small thank you to the blond. Tori then untied the gag, and Gabriella took a deep and much needed breath.

"Thank you," Gabriella said as she shook her head, her short black hair whipping around.

"You must have really pissed them off to make them gag you," Tori smiled out.

"Yeah," Gabriella turned and spat, the gag leaving a nasty taste in her mouth. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea," Tori answered standing up. The knob on the wooded door turned and Tori jumped back. Gabriella shot to her feet and stood beside Tori.

"I wont let them hurt you," Gabriella promised.

"Isn't that my line," Tori answered, clenching her hands into a tight fist.

"Not in this situation," Gabriella answered as the lock on the door clicked, "They will use you to get to me. But I wont let them touch you."

The door swung open and Hunter strode into the small room. Gabriella growled at him and burst forward. A body shot past Hunter and grabbed Gabriella around the neck and sent her to the floor. Tori went forward, but a second man wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Hermes," Gabriella spat as the man pinning her to the ground smiled.

"I told you, you couldn't get away," he laughed as he pulled her to her feet.

"Hunter," Tori said, her eyes soft, "Why are you doing this?"

"Apollo, Hermes," Hunter's voice was firm, "Bring them."

The two girls were dragged out of the room, Hunter leading the way as they entered a long hallway. Two double doors were at the end, and Hunter pushed through them without hesitation. The group walked into an open warehouse, long, open windows on each side. There was a small group ahead and they turned as Hunter and the others approached.

"Achilles," an older man addressed, opening his arms, "I see you have brought our guests."

"You where Achilles all along?" Gabriella bit out, her voice a low growl.

"Now, now," the older man spoke again, "He was only following orders."

Achilles stepped forward, "May I speak Zeus?"

The older mans eyes sparkled a pale blue before he nodded, "You may."

"Gabriella," Achilles motioned towards her, "Saved my life. She killed Atlas, and rescued me from the Titans. I don't see why she is here."

Zeus wore an aged smiled as he walked forward, "So this is the one who defeated Atlas," he paused in front of Gabriella, "I must say, I am a bit surprised."

"I was to," Achilles replied, "But the way she fought, it was amazing."

Zeus turned his attention to Achilles, "You say you don't know why she is here, yet you were the one who brought her."

Achilles shifted on his feet, "I do not question my orders, even when I think they are wrong."

"Very well," Zeus answered with a nod of his head, "Have you brought it?"

Achilles eyes shifted down before his hand found his packet. He pulled out a vile filled with a red liquid.

"This is all of it?" Zeus asked, his voice disappointed.

"Its all that I could synthesize," Achilles replied, "It should be enough to beat the Titans."

"…Ragnarök," Gabriella let the word slip from her mouth. The room fell silent as every face turned to her. Achilles eyes flashed with an anger that was telling her to be quiet, and Gabriella knew why. If she had acted like she had known nothing, she might have been able to get at least Tori out of their predicament alive, but she had sealed her fate.

"So, you are familiar with the virus," Zeus stated as he walked closer to Gabriella. The aged man then turned to Achilles, "This is why they are here, they know to much."

Achilles inclined his head and handed the Ragnarök virus to Zeus. The two men's eyes met, and Zeus smiled slightly. In an instant, the two women that had been talking with Zeus grabbed Achilles from behind, wrenching his hands behind his back and forcing him to his knees.

"What is the meaning of this!" Achilles roared, "Athena, Artemis, what are you doing?"

"We know you have betrayed us, Achilles," Zeus boomed, his pale blue eyes angry, "Made a deal with the Titans."

"Zeus," Achilles defended, his eyes wide and frightened, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Be silent traitor," Zeus hissed, "But I do have to thank you for this virus," the man paused, "And thanks to Athena," Zeus motioned to the older looking women behind Achilles, "We are no longer going to use the virus just against the Titans."

"Zeus," Achilles voice was low and dangerous, "we had a deal."

Zeus ignored him and continued; "We will send a bulletin to all the major pharmaceutical companies, informing them that a new virus will be release, and that we, The Olympians, are the only ones with the antidote."

"We agreed that the virus was only to be used against he Titans!" Achilles roared, "We were not going to hurt innocent people!"

"Plans change Achilles," the younger of the two women behind him spoke, "apparently so do people."

"Artemis," Achilles was pleading, "You can't help them. Its against everything you have fought for," he paused, his eyes sad, "everything we've fought for."

Gabriella shifted her chocolate eyes to Tori, the blond inclining her head only slightly. It was now or never, the blond's eyes were saying. Gabriella snapped her head back, feeling it collide with Hermes nose. She then brought back her elbow, slamming it into his gut. The runner instantly let her go, his hands reaching for his face and stomach.

Gabriella shot forward, her hand reaching for the Virus. She collided with Zeus, the two going down in a tangle of limbs. She rolled and came to her feet, the small red vile clasped tightly in her hands. She whipped her head around to see Tori dart away from the group, Gabriella deciding to do the same. They were surrounded by chaos. There was yelling and Gabriella caught Achilles throwing the two women that were holding him to the ground. Then he turned to face her, the two's eyes meeting for and instant.

"Get out of here Gabriella!" Achilles roared as he was tackled to the ground by Athena, "RUN!"

Gabriella ran for it.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, lots of twists, I don't know if I wrote it very well. I didn't really like this chapter; I'll probably rewrite it sometime.

But I think it's nice if you review! It really makes my day!


End file.
